


A Cruel and Broken Submission

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fisting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Sephiroth won and is going to ensure Cloud knows that his whole body is now Sephiroth’s to do what he wants to.Read the tags - it's exactly that.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	A Cruel and Broken Submission

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written something just undebatably a bad situation and I wanted not-nice fisting of Cloud. So here we go. 
> 
> Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud. 
> 
> Warnings: bad end, fisting, non-con, rape, threats of more torture and branding

A part of Cloud wishes he knew where all the others were, another part is glad he didn’t. He had feared they would all have been captured by Sephiroth, feared they had been given to the remnants as toys for their amusement. Instead only Tifa had been captured with him. Although if he was honestly he couldn’t be sure of that – he only knew Tifa’s fate because he saw her unconscious form before Sephiroth dragged him into the room. He hopes the others escaped. He hopes they are all okay.

“Have you stopped paying attention to me?” There’s a smack at Cloud’s bottom causing him to flinch and glance back at the monster behind him. Sephiroth had won and is taking his victory lap.

Cloud knows better to respond to the question verbally. Sephiroth had told him not to speak unless spoken too and he knows that the question was not an invitation to speak; instead he just shifts himself slightly, focusing back on the sheets under him.

Sephiroth seems content with that reaction at least, going from the harsh smack to possessively running his hands along Cloud’s body. Cloud flinches whenever a grope is too harsh but refuses to make any noise of protest.

He isn’t going to give Sephiroth the satisfaction.

“Tell me Cloud, have you been taken before?” Sephiroth asks, a hand moving down so dry fingers can toy with Cloud’s entrance, every now and then pushing one or two in slightly, causing Cloud to wince.

Cloud once again refuses to reply. This time out of stubbornness than self-preservation.

After a few minutes of no response, Sephiroth’s patience apparently wanes. Two fingers pushed all the way into Cloud’s body as Sephiroth leans over so his face is right next to Cloud’s. His breathe hot on Cloud’s ear.

“Tell me,” he orders and Cloud lets out a gasp as the dry fingers cruelly twist inside him.

“Yes,” Cloud replies and the fingers are removed.

“How often and with whom?” Sephiroth asks, hands gently running along Cloud’s hips before moving over to the table where a pot of oil rested. “You don’t need to answer that – I’m merely curious. You surrounded yourself with so many who would watch you lustfully I wonder how many you allowed dominate you.”

“And if I said all of them?” Cloud asks, half regretting it as it left his lips.

“Then I would brand you as mine – I must show them all who you truly belong to and I am not one to share.”

Cloud gasps as cool oil is poured down the crack of his ass, coated fingers returning to run up and down it, every now and then just slightly pushing inside.

“Not even with your ‘brothers’?” Cloud asks, knowing he will pay for the comment.

And he does – with three oil slicked fingers pushed inside him completely and Sephiroth leaning over to speak into his ear once more.

“I highly doubt that to be the case – I would know if they had,” Sephiroth replies stretching and curling his fingers at a cruel rate.

“You never know – it might have been before you were resurrected. And now they’re too afraid to admit they had the chance before you did,” Cloud replies, hands burying into the sheets as he feels a fourth finger push inside.

“I still would have known, they are nothing more than an extension of me after all. Now relax for me – if you’ve had as many lovers as you claim that should hardly be an issue.”

Cloud’s hands tighten on the sheets as he feels a thumb be slowly pushed in beside the fingers.

He knows better than to protest, having already pushed Sephiroth’s patience far enough for the night. He had to survive to ensure the others had a chance at defeating Sephiroth; getting himself killed for being insubordinate was not productive to that goal. Still, it was getting hard not to say anything as the thumb and fingers push further in, stopping only when they reach the knuckles.

“How are you fairing?” Sephiroth asks and Cloud bits back a snort.

“You don’t care.”

Cloud bites into the sheets when pressure is placed on the knuckles against his stretched rim.

“No, I don’t. I was just curious as to why you stopped your talking. Perhaps for all your comments about sleeping around you have never been in the position to take two men at once? I’m sure I can arrange it if you would like to try.”

More pressure is placed against the knuckles pressed against Cloud’s entrance, enough that they start to push past the resistance and into him.

Cloud buries his teeth and hands into the sheets of the bed, trying desperately not to give any noises that betray his pain at being stretched as wide as he is. Eventually the pain lessons – Sephiroth’s hand buried inside him and Cloud manages to loosen his grip.

“You really must relax, I would hate to break you irreparably on your first night truly in my possession,” Sephiroth comments drying and Cloud growls.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t be so rough with me.” A shift of the hand inside him has him returning to holding tight the sheets with teeth and hand – punishment him for speaking out of place.

“You have endured worse than this, you will survive,” Sephiroth says. “But I wonder – can I make you scream?”

Cloud bites tightly into the sheets as the hand shifts again, this time forming a fist inside him that is cruelly pushed deep. He refuses to give Sephiroth the satisfaction.

A hand comes up to his face, gently stroking his cheek and running along his lips and neck before closing around his neck until he has no choice but to gasp for breath, letting the fabric fall from his mouth. 

“Come now, don’t be like that,” Sephiroth coos and Cloud resists every urge to tell him where to shove it, “let me hear that voice of yours – let everyone know what is happening. Let your friend know what she is in store for.”

“Don’t,” Cloud warns and Sephiroth laughs.

“You are not in any position to tell me what I can and cannot do. If I wanted to I could have her brought in here, have her watch as I force screams from your throat. Perhaps even have her pleasure me while I do it. Instead I shall leave her in her cell and you should be grateful for that.”

Cloud lets out a ragged gasp as the fist inside him twists, pushes and pulls. It hurts and he knows he will soon be giving Sephiroth what he wants but he refused to give up without a fight. He tries to bring himself back down to the sheets, but Sephiroth predicts the movement, a hand around Cloud’s throat holding him tightly above the sheets as the one buried inside him thrusts deep.

Cloud screams.

It hurts like nothing he has experienced before. He swears Sephiroth’s whole forearm is buried inside him but knows it could not be true. There is no way his body would be able to take that much – but it hurts as much that it might as well be.

“There we go,” Sephiroth says, giving a cruel kiss to the side of Cloud’s face, “that’s what I want.”

Cloud lets out a few gasped breathes in reply and another kiss is given to his tear stained cheeks as the hand inside him shifts again.

“Shall we go again?” Sephiroth asks, and before Cloud has a chance to respond the pain sears through him again. Forcing another scream from his throat even as he manages to break from the suffocating hold on his throat. His head falling to the sheets of the bed as he manages short, ragged, breathes.

He knows there is only more pain for him that night. He just hopes Tifa was in a nicer situation than he is. 


End file.
